<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Yesterday by Meova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038037">Just One Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova'>Meova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite-sized pieces of fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Sebchal drabbles written for a drabble challenge. Angst, types of love, unsent texts, a driver's strike 2.0 and a dancing queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite-sized pieces of fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got in my sebchal feelings after the car reveals and when participating in drabble challenges, I just wrote angst about sebchal and eventually managed to get something cuter out too to sort of balance it out. I'm sure I'll be back to normal aaaany day now. Title's from Fall Out Boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em> 1. 100% Pure Angst </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sebastian tried to keep it to himself.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Charles didn’t need any more distractions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But as the season progressed, the stolen touches became a constant. The looks they exchanged during meetings, after a bad qualification, the smiles during yet another video, it happened until the world shrank to the two of them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">His heart broke when Charles gave him the helmet, clutched him tightly and held on after the cameras had gotten the shot. But he’d made his decision.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He said his goodbyes instead of what he wanted to say. Turned around. Walked away.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">This was best for both of them.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em> 2.  (<a href="https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1157">A Softer World inspired</a>) </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There are two types of love.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There’s true love.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sebastian used to feel it here, wearing red, talking strategies and more at a meeting. The love for the red team, the legend, being a part of history.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Well, he’d thought it was true love.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">But as he saw more and more become exposed, showing the cracks he’d always papered over, saw them affecting others, well. A legend was just that. Just a story.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Then, there’s the love you actually get.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And as Charles looked up and smiled at him, trying a wink, he’s pretty sure he accidentally found that, instead.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em> 3. Unsent texts </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Hope you got home safe.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>How was Maranello? Did they try to give you glühwein again?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Did you like my Christmas present?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>This shirt made me think of you.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>If you want, you can come visit here, Switzerland is beautiful this time of year.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>It’s raining too much in Silverstone. I miss Italy.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>If you go to that little cafe I showed you, tell them I said hi.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">So many texts left unsent, stuck forever on his phone.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In the end, Charles texts first.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>I miss you</em>.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Could it really have been that easy, after all?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>I miss you, too.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em>4. Driver's strike 2.0</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">There is absolutely no way Charles is going to help this situation.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sebastian’s busy organizing everything, if they’re striking they need somewhere to stay, he remembers the old story so it has to be secure, preferably multiple mattresses.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Charles offers his apartment and it’s actually the perfect solution but he can’t do this to the kid.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘We can’t.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘Let me help, Seb.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘There’s too much at stake for you.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘Seb.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">A tight grip around his upper arm, stopping him from pacing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘We all have too much at stake.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It’s the maturity, the resignation in his voice, that convinces him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘Okay.’</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em>5. Dancing Queen</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It’s an unspoken rule that when ABBA comes on, Charles and his friends hit the dancefloor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The first notes of <em>Dancing Queen</em> hit the club and suddenly, Charles is alone at the table, chugging his beer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And, he would totally join them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It’s just.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He’d really hoped to win Monaco now in F2, his weekend was awful, why was he here?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He’s sulking into his beer when a blonde stops by his table.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘Hey.’</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Charles looks up, meets blue eyes. He knows that voice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘Want to dance?’ Sebastian Vettel asks, winking at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Well. That, he wasn’t going to decline.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://meova101.tumblr.com/">Tumblr if you wanna watch me shout into the void</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>